Pipeline inspection devices can be used to determine the location of obstructions in underground pipes or find damaged areas that affect the integrity of pipe systems. Generally, a pipeline inspection device includes a cable that can be pushed down a length of the pipe. The end of the cable may include an imaging device, such as a video camera, to help identify an obstruction or damage within the pipe. The end of the cable may also include a location device, such as a sonde, to transmit the location of the end of the cable. The location device allows a user to find the end of the cable and dig down towards the pipe at the proper location where the obstruction might be.